Untouchable
by okayitswayland
Summary: Clary Fray has always been an Independent Mind. and Untouchable to all guys . But when a certain Golden boy moves into the institute, he will flip her life and ways upside down... Clace , Malec, Sizzy , Jaia , AlineXHelen Rated T for swears ... Full summary inside CURRENTLY ON HOLD.
1. New Guy

**Hey guys! before yall get all cray cray on why I'm not updating one of my other story's is because I went thou that thing **

**I get that keeps me awake all night , because I really love my Idea's with this story...lol _all night_**

**I just wanted to say most of my idea's come from songs I hear on Pandora soo...**

**Oh yea and in his story Simon is a vampire , and of course Jordan and Maia are werewolves**

**enjoy... tell me If I should keep going with this story**

**I own nothing !**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Clary Fray was dropped off at the institute door's when she was a baby ****literally left with just a note that said ' keep her safe , one day I'll get her '.****From the day Clary started dressing herself and ****independently became a person she was rebellious and cocky. ****she is the best at what she does... killing demons. She's badass and hot , she's hot and she knows it she picks up all the guys like a disease , but like any disease , she doesn't want them .****set later when she is 18 and the institute has changed to a house for the ' special beings ' in the ****world. accepting even downworlers one day a Mr. Jace Herondale comes and flips her whole world upside down ...****will this golden haired angel get the untouchable one**

**I suck at summary's ;)**

**rated T because I rate everything T ...lol**

* * *

**Clary POV**

The day Alec told me that we were getting a new person I was anything but excited. I let the gang tell me a little about him until I got bored and put my ear buds in blasting the music.

I heard that everyone in the house was downstairs in the kitchen waiting for him but I wasn't . I was in my room playing with my bellybutton. I heard the faint open of the door and heard names being said I got of my bean bag and went to get some ice to suck on. I was ready to go to the mall

which happened to be our destination after this new guy put his bags down and all that crap.

here we go, I thought before jumping down the stairs

* * *

**Jace POV**

When I got to the Institute I knocked on the door and a few seconds later a boy around my age - 19 - was there with a smile. " Hey, man I'm Alec " he said with a hand , and I shook it

" Jace"

" Well Jace " He paused to open the door and helped me with a couple of my bags " The 8 of us are excited to meet you, we heard you were like, the best " he He continued leading me though the halls. we stopped at what was a kitchen.

" Yo man , wassup I'm Jordan " A man came up to be ,he was a werewolf and I could tell " Jace, nice to meet you "

Alec introduced me to all the people in the room,

" that's Aline" he pointed to a slightly Asian looking girl , who was making out with a girl who had brown hair going down to her hips

" and the one next to her is Helen" - I

**( HAPPY NEW YEAR! ITS 2014 BITCHES!...sorry lol)**

" They have been going out for about 9 months" he said, a look on disgust on his face, but soon replaced it with blankness

" Thats Isabelle " He pointed to a girl with long black hair and dark eyes, then to the boy she was leaning on the shoulder of, he had brown curly hair and black glasses that framed his big brown eyes

" that's Simon their a couple , " he paused " who like to display their PDA"

" Maia" this girl had brown curly hair,and light brown skin. she was wearing a navy blue gamer tee that in white bold letters said

_' don't you wish your girlfriend was grammatically correct like me?_ ' she was listing to music that seemed to be blasted

" and the guy you met Jordan, thats her boyfriend" he turned on his heel

" I'll show you to your room" he finished

" You said 8 that's only 7 including you " I said confused, ah clary I heard faint foot steps becoming louder . Me and Alec looked at the stairs

down jumped a beautiful petite redhead with the most beautiful green eyes, and curls cascading down to he small of her back. She was wearing the hottest outfit ever. A black leather crop top, white ripped skinny jeans, black low top converse with white laces ,and a white sweater with the black bold word Abercrombie .

she had a dog chain and her black belt had a black square pushed to the side next to her left belt loop. Her silver dog tag hanged to her exposed bellybutton like mine.

" Damn " I muttered.

Alec turned to me with his eyes wide , I put my hands up in surrender " sorry , Ur girlfriend's hot "

He looked amused when he spoke" I gotta boyfriend, Clary " He gestured to the redhead " she's untouchable , any mundane , any downworlder , any shadow hunter cannot get this girl. She's rebellious and cocky . But when you get to know her and she gets on your good side , shes not that bad."

" you guys ready to go to the mall " she asked then realization set on her face as she looked at me. " your Jace right ?" she asked , and pointed .

"yeah and your Clary " amusement covered her face.

" Alec , your school girl crush has gone to far, how would magnus feel. " She said stifling a laugh, trying to act serious . While opening the large stainless steel fridge.

" haha very funny , I got that one." He said with no humor at all and a blank face, emotionless

" I'm driving be ready in thirty." Everyone looked up from what they were doing " tell you later" said Alec

" hey blonde " I looked over at Clary " You could sleep on the kitchen floor or in a bed "

" only if the bed is yours " I said ,a smirk on my face

She rolled her eyes and started walking up the stairs with some bags of mine in her hands

we walked up the stairs in tense uncomfortable silence, I couldn't tear my eyes away from her hips as they swayed and that ass...

I was cut out of my trance when she turned around with an annoyed then amused look on her face. She knows I was looking at her ass , and was talking

" Okay so , I'm not gonna be like oh you must be tired , Because I know your not" I noticed we were know in front of a door, and I took a step closer to her with a half smile on my face, and she took a step closer, looking up at me with a smirk . I took in the worn nick nack bracelets and rings that adorned her hands and fingers .

" and I'm not gonna give time to ' settle in ' " She made quotation marks with her hands " because I know you are gonna put your stuff away and be bored as hell for the rest of the day." She seemed to be struggling to look away from me , and I didn't comment on that because I was to.

She opened the door with a free hand and walked into it backwards, I kicked the door closed and dropped the stuff in my hands and she did the same.

I backed Clary up against a wall and put both of my muscular arms on either side of her. We continued to stare into each others eyes for a long time

" And I'm not gonna give you that, I'll give you a tour crap " She paused " you'll learn your way around". When I strayed silent looking down at her with a smirk she continued, putting on her facade once again.

" You got twenty , then were leaving" She said then ducked under my arm and backed away to the door " I'm 2 doors down if you need anything " The door closed and I was left shocked. She had me whipped! I was in love with a girl I met about ten minutes ago. I pretty much just sat their looking at the door until she called me to leave...

* * *

**Clary POV**

I went out of his room and walked down to mine. Once I got inside I melted against the door. He is hot and damn those eyes. He is tall and muscular. He had my panties soaking. His hair is messy and all but it works and makes him look even hotter. The thin dark grey tee shirt he is wearing makes his abs visible though his shirt. His dog tag was shown at the perfect spot. My dog tag was currently freezing the shit out of my bellybutton.

When I was out of my daze it was time so I ran downstairs and everybody ran to get a seat with a seat belt in the back of the car , fighting over them. only Maia ans Isabelle had to sit on peoples laps. I wasn't a bad driver its just that they are all pussies. Jace came down last and had to sit in the front seat of the black Audi.

" Why are you guys so scared " Jace asked , then turned to me " are you that bad of a driver?"

I had a wild smirk on my face "Nope" I said simply then stepped on the gas and fast as I could. Jace didn't seem to be fazed. I was at about 90 miles per hour. It is Almost as If he drives like this...

soon we were at the mall . It is a very big mall. And people were fighting for parking spots so I just took out my handicapped sigh and parked into the closest parking space next to the main entrance. I was driving backwards not using the rear view mirror , or even turning my head.

" Are you gonna look " Alec cried from the backseat

" Nah I'll risk it" I said going into reverse

" Your driving not playing cards" Alec screamed literally

" Were parked children" I said hopping out of the car.

" Lets get er' done " I said walking into the mall , the others trailing behind me.

* * *

**Jace POV**

After walking for about five minutes I noticed all the guys staring , and some girls , at Clary. I way in a trance, the way her hips swayed and that perfect ass. I felt my pants getting tighter and tighter. deja vu .

" Man stop staring at her " Alec said from my side. I felt like a kid wanting to scream out. all the other guys were staring ... It just wasn't fair.

I held Alec back, and the others kept walking until they got to what looked like Tillys and they went in. I turned to alec who was looking at me amused.

" Man you gotta help me" I sighed

" Dude you have to get her to like you first. then do your Jace magic stuff and get her to love you."

I narrowed my eyes at him " that doesn't help" I retorted

" Man are you sure you like her like that , I mean how do you even know" Alec questioned

" I don't it just feels right. and I get so weird aroud her like I don't know what to say or do or-" I was cut of by Alec who was grinning like an Idiot.

" You sound like a little school girl and I'll help you but lets move we look like creepers " That's when I noticed we were standing in front of Victoria Secret the lingerie store..

**- After ze mall-**

When we all got home Isabelle announced that we are all attending Magnus' party tomorrow night . And their was a visible shudder and wince from Clary as soon as she said this. Everybody else just seemed to be cracking up at Clary.

" Oh get over it , you know you love it" said Isabelle

" No Isabelle, I love pizza, weapons, art , and male models " She took a big gulp " I hate your barbie doll games"

" Whatever , good night children " Isabelle said before waltzing up to her room. The rest of the people said there goodbye and good nights and went off to there rooms. it was just me and Clary left.

" We train every morning from 6:45 to 8:30." Clary said looking into my eyes

" Goodnight , see ya tomorrow morning " Se said quickly before running to her room and slamming the door, before I could speak.

Damn that girl I though as I walked into my room ignoring the still yet to be packed bags and crashed on the bed , instantly falling into a deep deep sleep , dreaming of a certain redhead.

* * *

**Okay ... wow **

**That was alot of fun to write , did you guys like it , hate it , should I continue? **

**Please review me ! I'd appreciate it **

**Anyways I gotta go , see ya guys **

**I hope you enjoyed it !**

**bye loviesss **

**~okayitswayland~ **

**~(^.^~) **


	2. Training

**OMFFFFG this is awesome 14 follows, 9 favorites, and 8 reviews all for chapter 1 . Great I'm so happy YAY !**

**anyway lets get to the story **

**I own nothing **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up early in the morning , not like any of the other pigs who can sleep through a freaking tornado.. That's another story for another day. After taking a long hot shower and washing my hair I throw on black yoga pants and a red tank top and worn red low top converse. I put my hair into a ponytail on top of my head and go downstairs to start breakfast.

I'm in the middle of bacon when I hear screaming from either Aline or Maia. Isabelle takes it as her duty to wake everybody up. Its actually really funny so I decide to go check it out.

" I WAS FUCKING ASLEEP " Maia growls

" NO SHIT I THOUGHT YOU WERE PLAYING DEAD" Isabelle retorts

" GET OUT YOU PEASANTS" Aline calls

I'm laughing my ass of in the hallway and I see Jordan , Simon, and Alec emerge from their rooms. Helen must still be asleep, She sleeps like a baby .

" Morning ET" Jordan says while ruffling my hair , currently barefoot.

" Go brush your teeth " I say trying to move his hands.

" Hello short one" Alec said while trying and miserably failing to hug me.

" You" Simon says with a smile

" you " I laugh back

" Good morning , Clary " Helen says in her sweet voice, She's short and sometimes we forget shes 18. Shes currently wearing grey sweatpants and a pink sequin tank top. Holding a brown fur teddy bear with a missing button eye.

" Hey sleepy " I laugh again . This laughter needs to stop

She waves me off with a yawn. I look back into Aline's room to see all girls heading downstairs.

Once I get back I set breakfast on the table. 3 kinds of pancakes , coconut, chocolate chip, original, eggs, bacon, sausage, cereal, Orange Juice and Milk. They are eating like complete animals who have never had manners. Jace comes into the room in black sweatpants and a grey thin tee shirt. barefoot. His jaw drops then amusement covers his face when he sees Helen jump into Aline's lap and finish the remaining bacon in Aline's plate.

" So I take it your a good cook." His voice raspy , making me wanna melt.

" Far from Isabelle" I mutter holding up a fork with eggs in it. " Open wide " I coo. Jace opens his mouth and I put the eggs into his mouth. A look of shock covers his face and he bites down hard on the fork. I try to pull it out but he just growls like a dog so I let go. Hetakes the spoon out of his mouth , looks up to the ceiling , and puts both of his hands on his heart. " I've lived " He said

I just laugh it off.

* * *

" Okay prisoners since we have a newbie I want him to face Alec . I say while handing both Jace and Alec the training swords we use that are rubber and bendable. They go to the middle of the floor and get into stances. Alec lounges at Jace and Jace just moves out of the way. Alec goes and except Jace slashes into Alec's sword and does a back flip taking Alec's sword with him then putting one sword behind his neck and one in front.

I slowly walk to the center of the floor, clapping. "Your good but you've still yet to come to the best."

" And who's the best " He asked while raising an eyebrow

I take a quick spin swiping the sword from behind Alec's neck and spin it a couple of times in my hand. " Your looking at her "

I say before lunging at him , and he blocks me, I do it again and he blocks me . I do a back-handspring and crouch then swipe at his feet and he jumps in time. I get up and swipe again and do an aerial to the weapons table and grab a foam boomerang. I then crouched low and threw it at his feet. He jumped and did a split legged back flip. Just then the boomerang came back to me. I threw it as hard as I could at his chest area he ducked. It hit alec in the crotch , his hands flew to that area , and a fit of giggles escaped maia and Isabelle. Me and Jace looked into each other's eyes with evil smirks on our faces and we must have been thinking the same thing because, we ran to each other at the same time. I jumped and he ducked , me doing a summer salt in the air , him rolling on the ground doing one. We swiped our rubber swords at the same time , both hitting air. I turned to him and looked at him with a sincere smile. we continued for the longest time . and threw this everybody else had started to do other things. Soon we were panted and done . I was super hungry and I felt like I just sprinted 6 miles thought the Sahara Desert with broken bones.

" Your good" I put away my sword. He came around and put his things away. We lost track of time it was already 2:30.

"Damn , We gotta get started on everyone's outfits Magnus's party's at nine , this Isn't enough time. " Isabelle shrieked pulling Aline and Helen with her. grabbing a granola bar , apple ,and water bottle. I went into the pan tree and got out a bag of popcorn , then threw it into the microwave.

The microwave beeped and I got myself a bottle of water along with my popcorn. I then headed up to my room and took a quick shower, washing and drying my hair. I put on some black undergarments , black sweatpants and a tank top.

I sat and ate while drawing a certain gold haired someone...

* * *

Isabelle called and now I was in her room She was almost done . " Done" she squealed

" And might I say , Damn you look like a sexy bitch" She was so right. I didn't let Isabelle put me in a dress but I looked was better.

Fishnet tights with big holes in them , high wasted black shorts, a green crop top , black doc martens, and a plain black sweater hanging of my sholders. I also had a black beanie. " Ur mighty fine " I said to myself , looking in the mirror.

My makeup was smokey eye shadow. Eyeliner. Mascara, and dark pink lip gloss. "Thanks Isabelle" didn't look away from the mirror.

"Now you can nock Jace dead." I turned sharply on my heel.

"What are you talking about Isabelle, there's. Nothing between Jace and I. I don't even like him." Isabelle looked at me like I was crazy

" Clarissa, Clarissa , should I have to go downstairs and ask everyone , Jace included, wheather Jace likes you or not, Cause sister dearest he definitely has feelings for you." With that she walked out of the room, putting on her leather jacket.

I walked out the room._ here we go._

* * *

**Jace Pov**

Clary walked down the stairs and. HOT. . Damn Clary knew how to get my pants LOOKS SO MOTHER FUCKING SEXY. "Everybody ready " She asked in her melodic voice.

I'm so freakin whipped.

There were a chorus oh yeahs and I just stood there nodding with my mouth open.

"Lets go".

* * *

**Okay so #1 their is no edit because I did this on my phone and my thums feel like shit sorry about that.**

**Please review and I WiLL bake you a virtual cake**

**TILL next time lovieeeeeessss**

**okayitswayland**


End file.
